


Coming Out (Cashton)

by Bri_5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cashton, Coming Out, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, bxb - Freeform, come out, fight, gay one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_5SOS/pseuds/Bri_5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum wants to come out and tell the boys that him and Ashton are dating, but Ashton doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out (Cashton)

"GOD DAMMIT CALUM, I SAID NO!" Ashton yelled at his secret boyfriend of 5 months. They were fighting because Calum wanted to tell the band that they were in a relationship, but Ashton was to scared to. 

 

"WHY THE FUCK NOT ASHTON?! ARE YOU THAT AFRAID TO COME OUT?! WHY WONT YOU TELL THEM?!" Calum yelled back, getting up off the couch in the living room. He got up in Ashton's face. 

 

Ashton's face softened for a minute, but then went angry again. "I'm not afraid of them knowing I'm gay. I'm afraid of them knowing I'm with you!" Ashton yelled without even thinking. 

 

His eyes widened at what just came out of his mouth. "Cal, I didn't mean it! I'm sor-" but it was to late. Calum was already ran out the room, going up the stairs to their shared room. Ashton heard the door slam shut, so he knew that Calum was sad and pissed. 

Ashton sighed. He just needed to let Calum calm down for a while. He took a deep breath, and sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone. He went on twitter and typed in a tweet. 

"@Ashton5SOS: I just said something I shouldn't have said. I'm an idiot! I'm so sorry..." 

He sent the tweet, and laid down. It wasn't long until tears came out of his eyes. He let out a sob. "Why am I such a fucking idiot?" He said to himself. He laid on his back, rubbing his hands on his face. He looked at the clock on the wall. 

 

11:00pm

 

He needed to sleep. He tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't. 30 minutes passed, and he still couldn't sleep. He needed the person that was his world. He needed the person that he loved with all if his heart. 

 

He needed Calum. 

 

He got off the couch, and made his way upstairs. He walked to the door of their shared bedroom, and opened it quietly. He walked in and shut it behind him. He turned around and looked at Calum. He was laying on the bed, eyes closed, and quiet snores came from him. He was snuggled into the blankets that were on him. Ashtonwalked over to the bed, laying down next to Calum. 

 

"Cal." Ashton whispered, nudging Calum a little bit. Calum opened his eyes, which were red, tear stains on his cheeks. "Calum, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. None of it. I love you! So much. I'm just scared that the boys won't accept us. But if you're ready to come out, then I am too. I just can't loose you! You're my world. My reason wake up every morning. My reason to live and breathe. I love you so much." 

 

By the time Ashton was done talking, he has tears streaming down his face, and so did Calum. "I love you too Ash!" Ashton moved closer to Calum's face. He closed his eyes, before he felt Calum's lips on his. Their lips moved in sync with each other's. Ashton took control of the kiss, running his tongue over Calum's bottom lip. Calum accepted, opening his mouth for Ashton. 

 

Calum's hands ran through Ashton's hair, while Ashton placed his on Calum's waist. 3 minutes later, they pulled away, gasping for air. "I love you so much Calum." Ashton said, spooning Calum. "I love you too Ash. More than anything." Calum said. The both fell asleep just like that. 

\-----

In the morning, they went downstairs, where Luke and Michael were sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Hey guys... Umm... We have something to tell you." Calum said. Ashton grabs his hand, intwining their fingers. "Calum and I are dating." Ashton admits, smiling at Calum. 

 

It was silent for a minute, until Michael yells, "HA! YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS! PAY YUP BRO!" Luke rolls his eyes, and hands Michael a $20 bill. "Wait, you made a bet on us?" Ashton asked. "Yep! I bet that you guys were together. Luke didn't think so. But I WON BITCHES! I'm $20 richer!" He yells again, which makes us laugh. 

 

"Well let's see a kiss." Luke says. "Wait, you WANT to see us kiss?" Calum says with confusion in his voice. "Yeah, I mean, you're going to be kissing a lot. Might as well get used to it, right?" Calum giggles. 

 

Ashton catches Calum off guard by grabbing his face in both hands, and kissing him hard. Calum kissed him equally hard. "FINALLY!" They hear Michael yell. What's up with him yelling today?

 

The both of them pull apart. Ashton rests his forehead on Calum's. "I love you." He says with a smile. Calum returns the smile. "I love you too."


End file.
